The Vocaloids' Bored Day
by Niburu Bubbles
Summary: The Vocaloids' are bored... Although, they end up finding something to do.. Fighting with eachother.  ALSO INCLUDES MOMO MOMONE


I'm sorry for the crappy story… This is a one-shot I did 'cause I was bored… I hope you enjoy it though! XP

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>"I'm boooorreeedddd!" Rin complained slumping on the couch with a dull expression on her face.<p>

"So am I…" Len said lying on the couch parallel to the couch Rin was sitting on.

"I am too and you don't see me complaining!" a frustrated Miku growled.

"Ooh, someone's cranky," Rin teased.

"NO! I'm just…" Miku couldn't find any other word and just stomped her foot on the floor even though she was sitting in a spinning computer chair. Kaito walked into the Lounge Room.

"Hi, everyone," he said walking in. Meiko, not far behind him, also walked into the room.

"HEY, EVERYONE!" Meiko practically screamed.

"Meiko! Quit being so loud!" Kaito yelled back at him. Meiko scowled at him and charged towards the ice cream-lover. "AGH! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SOOORRRYY!" Kaito yelled as he got pinned to the floor screaming like a girl, flailing his arms and legs with Meiko sitting on his back.

"HA! Shows you not to mess with me!" Meiko scoffed triumphantly crossing her arms, a victorious smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Heh heh. My boredom has just been ceased," Len said sitting up watching Kaito and Meiko.

"Mine too!" his twin called excitedly. "You get him, Meiko!"

The same time, Luka walked in with a wide grin spread across her face. "Hey, guys!" Tako Luka swiveled behind her and hopped onto her shoulder and then atop Luka's pink head.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" Gakupo was murmuring to himself holding his cheek.

"Whoa. What happened, Gakupo?" Miku asked getting up from the chair.

"Something painful… REAL painful!" He squeeled.

"Oh, you know you deserved it!" Luka snapped at the purple-haired singing samurai.

"No, I DIDN'T know! I didn't know it was coming either! Hmph…" He rubbed his cheek.

"I'm still waiting." Miku crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Gakupo said that he liked me and I slapped him!" Luka said stomping her foot, her hands turning into fists at her sides.

"Again, Gakupo? Will you _ever_ give up?" Len said jokingly.

"Hey! I have my katana with me!" Gakupo's deep voice rumbling around the room compared to Len's femine-like high voice.

"Another one's cranky today!" Rin teased once again. Gakupo scowled at her, knowing he can't a girl. Rin giggled. "I'm not bored anymore."

"MEIKO! STOP! PLEEEEAAASSSEEE!" Kaito pleaded. "You're REALLY heavy!" his voice giving out as he couldn't say anymore with the limited breath Meiko is giving him squished between the floor and her.

"HA HA! In your dreams."

"Um, excuse me?" a soft, light, and cheerful voice asked walking into the room filled with arguments from the Vocaloids. "Oh…?" Momo Momone looked around with a fist under her chin. She looked around and saw a giggling Rin, a scared Len, a wailing Kaito, a triumphant Meiko, an angered Gakupo, and a frustrated (but blushing) Luka with Tako Luka plopped on her head. Miku was the only one who didn't look like she was doing anything but laughing at her Vocaloid friends.

"I'll wait until your arguments are finished to clean up the room," said with a smile and the same soft voice she entered with. Not one of the Vocaloids realized the UTAUloid maid back out of the room.

"WAIT!" Miku screamed to get the Vocaloids' attention. They all stopped mid-movement and craned their necks to look at Miku. "Did you hear anyone besides us?" Everyone looked around curiously. After a moment, they all looked at Miku and shook their heads.

"Hmm…. Oh well. I guess it was just me. Carry on. Your conflicts are making me amused." Miku smirked. They all glared at Miku menacingly. "W-wait! Don't! PLEASE!" Miku said with her eyes as big as disks. She backed up into a wall. _Oh, crap. Dead end_, Miku thought to herself.

All the Vocaloids in the room edged towards her in anger. Then she realized who was at the door. Her familiar voice played in her head once and realized that Momo was at the door.

"MOMO! ARE YOU STILL THERE? HELP MEEE!"

* * *

><p>I wanted to add Momo in here because she's one of my favourite UTAUs! (Besides Teto :3) She's rarely noticed… Even though she still isn't noticed by the Vocaloids in the fanfic.. X3 Hope you enjoyed! :D<p> 


End file.
